


strawberry muffins

by emofrnkie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, I Tried, I tried to be funny, M/M, Muffins, Slow Burn, and I failed, hyunjin is a crackhead, in this house we don’t accept angst, pure humor and softness, woojin and jeongin aren’t actually there i’m sorry i’m a fake fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: Maybe Minho wasn’t really the epitome of normal but why on earth was this random guy cooing at his muffin.orMinho and Jisung are two tired college boys and Jisung has a really bad sight





	strawberry muffins

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: noirskz
> 
> actually i got this idea from a tweet i read a few months ago. i tried to be funny (keyword: tried). enjoy.

Minho was tired. Okay maybe tired was an understatement because he was physically and mentally drained. All those coffees didn’t even help and he was mad because he was wasting the little money he had on some black liquid that didn’t even do its job. That’s why he decided to give up on large americanos and spoil his taste buds with his favorite thing in the world: strawberry muffins. At least they were worth his money.

When he made his way into the small store he hadn’t visited in so long, he was welcomed by his friend’s warm smile. “Long time no see, Felix” 

“Look who we got here, our super busy college boy. Came here to sweeten your sad life a little bit?”. Minho wanted to punch Felix for mocking him but honestly, he didn’t have the energy. He wasted the last bit of it to get to the counter and look at Felix with an intense stare that honestly could have worked if his eyelids weren’t about to shut down from exhaustion. “The usual, please”

Felix looked at him with amused eyes and pinched his cheek. “No strawberry muffins for our dancer today. Sorry, Min.”

“What do you mean no strawberry muffins?”

“I’m pretty sure you got me at first. We have…” Felix took a look at his updated menu “..Lemon, chocolate chip, pear and cheese..”  
“You know that pear and cheese actually sucks”

“Hey, there are people who actually appreciate it”

“Just because Chagbin likes it, it doesn’t mean that it’s good”

“Are you saying that my boyfriend has bad taste?”

“Well, yes. Maybe that’s why he’s your boyfriend, y’know”. Felix didn’t even bother to look offended, he was used to Minho being a brat.  
“That what you get for not thinking about your best friend and his undying love for strawberry cupcakes.”

“Sorry, Mr. Berry. I was out of Seoul with my mom for the weekend and Changbin is always so busy, he can’t always help.”  
Minho’s smile softened at the sight of his friend’s eyes shining while talking about his mom. Felix was a prodigy. People tended to look down on him because he dropped out of college to pursue a career as a cook but his talent soon made the voices die and everyone started praising him for his abilities in making even a single french fry or a simple croissant look and taste amazingly good. That’s why the campus was more than ecstatic to welcome his little confectionery store. 

“Listen, Lix… do you still make those orange and caramel muffins?”. Felix winked and after less than a minute, Minho was out of the store, muffin in a hand, every other useless thing (read: textbooks and papers) in the other. The thing about Felix’s muffins was that they looked amazing, you didn’t even feel like eating them and destroy such a masterpiece.  
“They should make a museum just for these little thingies” Minho whispered, more to himself, no, only to himself. Tired college guy talking to his muffin. Everything’s normal.  
He was taken aback by a yellow beanie making his way towards him.  
Maybe Minho wasn’t really the epitome of normal but why on earth was this random guy cooing at his muffin.  
“What a cute hamster!! What’s his name” the guy lifted his head to look at Minho so now the taller boy wasn’t only seeing a yellow beanie but at an actually pretty face. Fuck Minho and his gay ass.  
“His name is muffin and I was about to eat it, thank you”

The guy suddenly looked at Minho’s hand, who was holding the muffin up in the air as if to protect it from the boy. He came to a realization. Minho saw the light of his eyes turning into pure horror when Minho took a bite of the muffin, keeping a straight face. The boy blinked: one, two, thee, four times and he sighed, mumbling something under his breath right after. Minho almost found it cute, but he didn’t have time for it because said guy ran away.  
Minho didn’t have the energy nor the time to chase after the boy so he let him run away. 

-

The fact that Jisung just cooed at someone’s muffin was a great reason to jump off a cliff.  
The fact that “someone” was no other than Lee Minho, made Jisung want to jump off a cliff, come back from the dead and then jump again just for the taste of it. 

Jisung had an excuse. A lot of excuses, actually.  
That morning, he woke up late so he didn’t actually have the time to think about taking his glasses with him nor put on contacts (which would have taken him a lot since Jisung felt like he was taking his eyeballs out of his skull everytime he had to put on those things).  
He was short sighted so it’s obvious that he would mistake a muffin for a hamster. Who doesn’t? And it couldn’t be some other’s student muffin. No, it had to be Minho’s.  
Jisung mentally slapped himself while running away from what was his hostile fate.  
At least Minho didn’t try to run after him. Of course he wouldn’t, he didn’t even know who Jisung was. How did Jisung know Minho?  
Well, Minho was a dancer. A hella good one. He happened to catch Jisung’s eye while the younger was waiting for Hyunjin to perform during a competition.  
Jisung didn’t have a crush on Minho but he had to admit that he was objectively good looking and, cherry on top, he was talented.  
Hyunjin suggested more than one time to introduce the two of them but Jisung always refused because he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Minho.  
Jisung considered himself a boring person, sometimes a little too sentimental, too loud in his friend’s eyes, too cute in his mom’s perspective and maybe too dull for everyone else. Maybe the only interesting thing about him was his secret identity: he was J.One, a rather known rapper who wrote lyrics as hot as fire but spit them with a oh so sweet voice.  
He had his little producing team who helped him with the recording and sometimes they even dropped collaborations. They knew about his identity but he never told anyone else on campus for the fear of people stopping listening to him because… well, because J.One was Jisung and Jisung was a boring person. 

-

Minho didn’t have the time to think about that morning’s accident during the day because he found himself trapped in a web of “do this” and “do that” so honestly, when he got to his room he didn’t even bother to let his mind roam too much and his brain shut down instantly as soon as he touched the bed. 

Surprisingly, the morning after he felt energetic enough to get out of bed ten minutes earlier and run to Felix’s bakery to get his favorite muffin because, honestly, he was craving them.  
Felix wasn’t surprised to see his friend leaning against the counter, a soft grin plastered on his face. 

“And what do we say?”

“My muffin, please”

Felix, who was about to nod proudly, dropped his expression instantly. “What do you mean?”

“It means that I’m craving my strawberry muffin, Felix”

“You just ate one, how’s that possible?”

“Excuse you?” Minho was confused, to say the least.

“Didn’t you find any muffin outside your door this morning? Changbin was going to his room so I asked him to drop it outside your dorm. Didn’t you accidentally step on it or something?”

Minho looked at his shoe soles for a second, really considering the idea. “No, sir”

Felix chuckled. “Seems like someone was also craving strawberry muffins”

“That someone better watch out because if I will ever find out who stole my beloved muffin I will yeet them out of the window.”

“Which floor?” Felix looked genuinely amused.

“Last one” 

“Ouch. You’re so unlucky, man. That was the last one left out from all the orders. Seems like you gotta wait till tomorrow morning.”

Minho let out a frustrated sigh and tried to literally smash his forehead on the counter out of despair but Felix was quick and used his hands as pillows, protecting Minho’s last braincell from certain death. “Be careful, that is mahogany”

Felix and his books references.

So Minho got out of the confectionery with an orange and caramel muffin (again) but this time no weird boy was in sight. Better, Minho didn’t have the energy to deal with weirdos.  
He might come off as rude but Minho really wasn’t like that. He loved human interaction but he was utterly exhausted and couldn’t handle a proper conversation without crying or snapping at someone. Worst case, he’d do both but no one had the talent to bring Minho to that extreme. At least not yet. 

-

Beautiful things happen. It isn’t usual for Jisung to say that but sometimes he deserved it too. The day, that prospected itself as shitty since the moment Jisung stepped out of bed, could have gone worse ( which wouldn’t have surprised the rapper, he was used to it). Instead, while he was running to Changbin’s dorm to bring him the lyrics for their new song, he suddenly stopped, his eyes glued to the ground, where a pink box with a familiar logo was waiting to be picked up. There was no message on it, no name or order number so Jisung thought “Oh, a lost muffin”.

Jisung knew Felix and his famous muffins. Changbin, that was part of his producing team, was dating the small red haired boy and often helped him. The first time he tried Felix’s muffins, he was immediately delighted by the amazing taste. So, back to the lost muffin, who was Jisung to say no to that? It was like the little box was calling his name and he wasn’t a bad person so he couldn’t decline the cry for help. So he picked it up, grinning from ear to ear.  
Listen, Jisung really wasn’t a bad person or, in this case, a thief. He couldn’t hurt anyone even if he wanted but in that moment it seemed - at least for him and the little voice in his head - that the universe was telling him “Bro, chill. Here, have a muffin. You deserve that.”

So Jisung found himself on Changbin’s dorm floor, back glued on the door and mouth already full of pink frost. “Bro” he whispered. He was having a heart to heart conversation with the universe. Changbin didn’t really get that and threw a paper plane at Jisung, hitting him on the forehead. That lead the blonde boy to hit the back of his head on the door as he got scared.

“For fucks sake, Bin. That was so uncalled for.”

“Could say the same about your presence here, so touché.”

“You literally told me to bring the lyrics as soon as possible. That’s what I did. Jisungie is a reliable man.” 

“Reliable my ass, your frosting is falling on the floor. As much as I’d love to make you lick that thing off of my precious floor, it’d be an outrage for my bedroom’s dignity.”

“Since when do inanimate objects have a dignity?”

“Since when do you have one?” 

Ouch. 

“By the way. How the fuck did you get that? Felix opens in like half an hour and I don’t remember delivering any muffin to you.”

Jisung’s expression turned serious. “It was the universe.” He half whispered. 

“Jisung, are you high or something?”

“It really was the universe, hyung. No clickbait. I was running to your dorm and I was about to step on this beautiful piece of art. It had no indications on it and it looked so lonely. I took it as a sign. It was for me, hyung. For me!”

Changbin looked at the younger boy, not smiling at all “You’re dead meat, Jisung. Dead meat. Just pray that Minho never finds out about this or 3racha will become 2racha in a matter of seconds.”

Jisung was confused at first, what did Minho have to do with all of this? Suddenly, all his life (read: the past 24 hours) flashed in front of his eyes. He, first of all, choked on the muffin he was munching. 

“Karma is already doing its job, I see”. Changbin, that little prick. 

Of course Minho had to do with that. Jisung remembered Minho getting out of Felix’s bakery holding a muffin (and his braincell not thinking twice before cooing at it. Details.) Of course that had to be Minho’s muffin. Of course that had to be Minho’s door. Of course.  
What did Jisung say about beautiful things? The universe? Bro was cancelled.

He cracked an awkward smile “I-It’s just a muffin, hyung.”

“Oh no no no. That was Minho’s special strawberry muffin with white chocolate and extra frosting. Custom made, totally unique.” 

“I’m dead meat.” It wasn’t just a muffin. That was Minho’s muffin. Minho’s special muffin that maybe the dancer was waiting to eat. And it was Minho’s. 

-

Minho’s homicidal thoughts didn’t calm down a tiny bit throughout the day. How did they dare stealing his muffin. 

Dealing with that state of mind, of course he would let out a frustrated laugh as soon as he’d find a note on his room door. 

‘Sorry for stealing your muffin, I thought that the universe was trying to cheer me up but apparently I just ruined your day (internal source, don’t ask). I’d really love to redeem myself for my mistake and maybe buy you lunch or whatever you’d like but as pleased as I’d be, I’m too young to die so I’m just gonna leave a muffin out of your door tomorrow.  
It will be exactly as you like it: strawberries with white chocolate and extra frosting.  
Again, I apologize for my dumb behavior.  
-muffin thief’

At least they had some sense of humor. It actually brightened Minho’s day, even if slightly. And the thought that the stranger had some common sense and decided to apologize for such an awful crime, made Minho regain some trust in humanity.  
As kind as the stranger wanted to be, Minho was also a little creeped out by the fact that he knew so many things about him and Minho didn’t even know if the person that stole his muffin was actually a human being or an alien that escaped area 51. As dramatic as it sounds, it could turn out to be true because, again, Minho didn’t know shit about the stranger. 

-

Jisung set his alarm a few minutes before his usual wake up call because he had a mission to complete: buy Minho a muffin and leave it in front of his door without getting murdered. 

Everything had gone smoothly until he got to Felix’s bakery. The redhead greeted him with a kind smile and Jisung got nervous. How on earth could he make the exact order as Minho?  
Technically, it wasn’t hard because all Jisung had to do was just asking but Minho’s order was extremely specific. 

“Minho’s muffin?” Jisung lifted his head, taken aback by Felix’s initiative.

“Oh my god, you know.” Of course he knew. Changbin couldn’t let go of such a good occasion to embarrass Jisung. 

“I know. You can be pretty dumb sometimes. But, really? Minho? Of all the people?”

“I didn’t know.” Jisung let out a loud cry. 

As soon as he stepped out of the bakery, muffin in hand, he thought “Okay I’m halfway through it. Jisungie can do it”. 

He stopped to write a quick note, trying not to sound as creepy as he did in the previous one. He would have slapped himself a few hours back if he had the chance. Unfortunately, Changbin did that for him. “This is too long and creepy. You really sound like a stalker.”  
Honestly, Jisung would have cared more but Minho didn’t know who he was and he wasn’t meant to. 

When Jisung found himself in front of a familiar door, he took a deep breath in and slowly placed the small box on the ground, attaching the little note to it. He should have left quickly and silently at the same time but in Jisung’s case that wasn’t possible because he was clumsy as fuck. Result of that was him tripping over his untied shoelaces and almost ending his life like that. Luckily for him, Minho, who was already getting ready to go out, heard the inhuman loud noise in the hall and rushed outside. 

“Disappointed and surprised.” That’s all that he could say as soon as he saw the same boy that cooed at his muffin in front of the door, facing the ground and mumbling something under his breath. 

“Please don’t kill me, I didn’t mean to steal your muffin.. well yes I meant to steal your muffin but it wasn’t supposed to be YOUR muffin, please I’m too young to die.”

Minho was genuinely amused by the scene in front of him. 

“Get up. As tempted as I am, you actually brought me a muffin back so we’re even. Kinda. You still owe me some explanation.” 

Jisung’s face was red. He couldn’t even form a proper thought. Okay maybe he could and that thought was: Minho is really pretty. 

“So?” Minho looked like he was waiting for a response but Jisung has been distracted by his beauty for the past seconds so he couldn’t really tell what Minho was waiting for.

“I-I’m sorry can you repeat?”

“I said, why on earth would you coo at a muffin?”

Jisung wanted to dig a hole in the ground and yeet himself out of that situation. 

“Haha that’s actually a funny story”

“Is that story worth a coffee?”

Jisung’s face lit up and he nodded vigorously. His bad sight didn’t really deserve any coffee but that meant actually spending time with Minho, thing that he would have never imagined. 

“So are you up for that?”

“I’m pretty sure that by now, there’s more coffee than blood in my veins. That’s a yes.”  
Minho chuckled at Jisung’s response.

-

“And then he asked me to get coffee together!” Jisung’s body was literally spread on the carpet of his and Hyunjin’s shared room.

“Lee Minho? Asking someone out? Are you sure that you actually met Minho?”

“No, that was a hologram. Duh. What’s so weird about that?”

“Jisungie, you’re so dumb sometimes.”

“Tell me something that I don’t know.”

“I think that you charmed our sweet dancer.”

Jisung almost choked on air. “I did what? Don’t be stupid.”

“Again, who’s the one that knows Minho better?”

Jisung kicked Hyunjin’s leg from his spot on the floor. “He has three cats and he likes his muffins as he likes his men: sweet and soft, his words. He is a dance major but he’s also good in maths. Doesn’t like to put sugar in his coffee and prefers honey. He’s also good at memorizing useless things and he is extremely precise. He blinks way too many times for a normal human being and has this habit of biting his lips when he’s thinking of what to say next.”

“Wow Jisungie, you’re incredibly woke for a dumb person. Also it sounds like you two had fun knowing each other better. If I won’t be the flower girl at the wedding I will be extremely disappointed.” 

In response, Hyunjin’s face was met with a pillow thrown at full force. 

-

Eventually, Jisung got used to that. His circle of friends became larger thanks to Minho and he was actually enjoying getting to know them.  
What he didn’t get used to was Minho. The boy wasn’t good for his health. They would spend more and more time together, finding excuses not to leave. In a span of a few months, they found themselves completely head over heels for each other. The problem was that everyone knew it except for them.

“Bet 10 bucks” Hyunjin and Seungmin were bickering again.

“10 miserable dollars? That’s kinda weak, Hyunjinnie, don’t you think?”

“Make them 20, then.” 

“20 bucks and a date.”

“Okay, 20 bucks and a- wait what?” 

Seungmin started blushing “I mean…. unless you want?” 

“You can’t stop quoting vines even while asking me out. Amazing.” Hyunjin pretended to be offended but he had a fond smile plastered on his face.

“And that’s a…?”

“That’s a yes.”

-

“Hyunjin, you dirty traitor. How could you do this to me?”

Hyunjin poked his head out of the bathroom. “Mhh?”

“You and Seungmin. You didn’t tell me anything. And I’m your roommate!”

“Oh my god they were roommates” Minho whispered, not taking his attention off of his phone screen. He was comfortably seated on Jisung’s bed while the younger was next to him, cuddled to his side. 

“First of all, how the fuck do you know about that?”

“Seungmin was smiling the whole day today. He never smiles.”

“Especially when Jisung is around.” Minho added. The younger sadly nodded.

“I asked him what happened and he told me everything. Actually he told everyone because he was ecstatic. I think you broke him.” 

“He told you everything?” 

“Yeah, like, you were making this bet and he pulled the ‘let’s date’ card” 

Hyunjin knew that Seungmin didn’t tell Jisung everything because if that was the case, neither him or Minho would have been so chill about it. Before Seungmin asked Hyunjin out they were placing bets on who would ask the other out first, Minho or Jisung. Hyunjin’s bets were on Minho because, honestly, Jisung would stop functioning if he ever had to ask Minho out. On the other hand, Seungmin knew that Minho never asked anyone out. Hyunjin had a point though: Minho was the one to ask Jisung to get coffee together on their first (second, but they rather forget about it) encounter.  
All in all, it didn’t matter who asked who as long as those two idiots actually got together because that situation was becoming so nerve cracking for everyone.

“Hyunjinnie, have you seen how gorgeous Minho looks today?”

(“Yes, now I want to take out my eyeballs and bleach them”)

“Channie, Minho said that I’m better looking that you!”

Minho did this, Minho did that, Minho said this. Jisung was literally a high schooler dealing with his first crush. Not that Minho’s behavior was any different. He may have been more lowkey about that whole situation but his eyes didn’t lie. (“Hyung, your eyes look like they hold the stars in it! They’re so pretty!” Jisung told him one day. Minho wanted to reply that the only star was Jisung but he didn’t want to ruin the moment, nor sound too cheesy.) 

-

Their first kiss. Their first kiss was really something special, under all the aspects. It came unexpectedly. They were both stressed out with projects and deadlines but never forgot to bring each other coffee or the usual muffins (the cursed sweets from hell, as Hyunjin called them). Mornings were disgustingly domestic for them. One day, Minho woke up earlier and got coffee for both of them. Knocking on Jisung’s door, he was literally falling asleep. He was beyond exhausted so his brain, of course wouldn’t work properly. He didn’t think twice when he gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips as soon as he opened the door. “Good morning sunshine.”  
He then placed the coffee on the table and immediately dropped himself on Jisung’s bed. If Jisung stood still on the doorframe, eyes wide, Minho wouldn’t know because he was fast asleep.

Jisung didn’t bring that up, he was waiting for Minho to actually realize what happened. Even if that was an accident, and Jisung was 100% sure that it was the case, Minho would talk about that.

-

“Earth calling Jisung!” Felix waved his hand in front of Jisung’s face. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just extremely stressed and Minho-“

“Speaking of the devil..” Minho was making his way to Jisung. 

“Hello sunshine! Hello Felix!”

“Hyung-“ Jisung couldn’t look at him in the face after that morning’s accident. 

Felix noticed that something was off so he left the two alone, bringing his attention back to his clients.

“Jisungie, you can’t even imagine how good that sleep was for my brain. I feel like new.”

Jisung smiled weakly at him. “Yeah, you weren’t thinking straight.” In fact, straight wasn’t in any case the proper adjective to describe what Minho did a few hours back. 

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!”

“Hyung.” Jisung whined “you kissed me and you don’t even remember it!”

“I- I kissed you?” Jisung nodded. “On the lips?”. Positive.

Minho froze, realization hitting him. So that kiss wasn’t pure daydream. He actually kissed Jisung.

“You can do it again, but please promise me that you’re wide awake this time.”

Minho nodded. They didn’t need words anyway. Words were useless in situations like that.They had to let their feelings speak.

That second kiss was oh so sweet. 

Felix silently slid a muffin between them, a fond smile on his face.  
Jisung looked down at the little treat and smiled. “This hamster looks so cute”


End file.
